


It´s so easy

by HighlyProblematic



Series: Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll [2]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Choking, Drug Use, Groupie!Once-ler, M/M, Oncest - Freeform, Overstimulation, Rockstar!Greed-ler, Rough Sex, Sex while on Drugs, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/pseuds/HighlyProblematic
Summary: Once-ler gets to spend a night at his idol´s hotel room.
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	It´s so easy

“Here we are; sit wherever you like.”

Once-ler obeyed, meekly walking over to a large sofa in the middle of the room and taking a seat, trying to find a spot that wasn´t littered with beer cans and empty fast-food wrappings.

He looked around in awe; taking in the luxury suite that shone in red and golden colors, windows with heavy velvet drapes and a chandelier bathing the room in gentle light. He´d never seen anything like this in real life, mostly because a single night at such a place would cost thrice the amount he made at all his part-time jobs combined.

Of course, it wasn´t Once-ler paying for the room, but his most beloved music idol, who had invited him over for the night. The whole situation still seemed so surreal to him. Not only had he gotten the Rockstar’s number, had tickets to his latest show given to him for free and got to meet the band backstage. Right after the show, Greed had taken him along, calling for cab to drive them to the hotel the musician was staying in. What were the odds for something like that to happen to an average person?

A weight pushing down the cushion next to him interrupted the devotee’s thoughts, and he turned his head to carefully look at his idol. He was still unsure how to behave around him, feeling endlessly excited and curious on the one hand, but also bashful and reluctant on the other. Being an unimportant nobody in the presence of someone this famous, someone who had pictures of his image printed all over the world, who had thousands of dedicated followers ready to fall to their knees for him, at any time… it felt unreal, to put it lightly, and Once-ler felt his nervousness getting stronger with every second, questioning why the Rockstar would want to spend time with someone like him.

Greed, on the other hand, didn´t seem worried in the slightest. With a relaxed sigh, he made himself comfortable, stretching his limbs, black-painted lips curving into a grin as he turned to his visitor.

“You like it?”

Once-ler nodded vigorously, fumbling with his fingers a little.

“Y-yeah, a lot. The, uhm… décor, it´s very nice.”

He watched as Greed reached for something on the table that stood right by the couch. It was also full of junk, empty cigarette packets, overfilled ashtrays, bottles of liquor and boxes overflowing with tobacco. The musician grabbed a glass- one that was at least somewhat clean- and filled it with whiskey.

“What about the show? You had fun there?”

“Oh, definitely! It was a great performance; you were all fantastic. Thank you so much for the tickets, and- and everything, that was so kind.”

The man was stumbling over his words, trying his hardest to not sound like an idiot. He really did not want to make a fool of himself in front of his idol, and ruin this one opportunity many others wouldn´t even dare to dream about. But it was difficult, staying collected, with those emerald eyes fixating on him so attentively.

“Well, you gotta give your fans a little treat sometimes, you know? It´s a… what´s the word? Symbiotic relationship. After all, without them cheering us on, we´d have nothing. So we have to treat them well, and they´ll be good to us, too.”

With these words, he scooted over to his visitor, making it so that their legs were touching. Once-ler shivered a little from the sudden contact.

“Who´s your favorite band member? It´s gotta be me, right?”

Greed´s smirk turned cocky, and his devotee let out a small laugh at that.

“I´m pretty sure you´re everyone´s favorite.”

“That´s because no one else in that damn group knows how to keep a crowd entertained to save their shit.”

The musician emptied his glass in one go, quickly refilling it, offering one to Once-ler as well, who accepted gladly, hoping it would help him calm his nerves a little. They went silent for a while as each was sipping on their drink, and at one point, the blue-eyed man could feel his idol snake a hand around his waist, pulling him close. He flushed deeply at the feeling of Greed´s breath on his ear, at the way his eyes were wandering over his body. The devotee was scantily dressed, a loose shirt that almost hung off his shoulders and tight jean shorts which nicely accentuated the slim figure. It was useful for combating the summer heat, and for drawing curious gazes in his direction, as well.

“That´s a cute outfit, love. You put that on for me?”

Wandering fingers found their way between his thighs, drawing small circles and stroking along the skin. Once-ler mewled softly, legs opening up by themselves at the pleasant sensation.

“Maybe,” he breathed, tiny moan leaving his mouth when his idol pressed a deep kiss to the side of his neck, then one more, and soon it was covered in black lipstick stains all over. Head lolling to the side, Once-ler closed his eyes in bliss, body getting heated as the other´s touches got firmer and more demanding. Greed´s teeth scraped at his skin, not yet biting, and his hand went upward, disappearing beneath the devotee´s shirt to caress the flat stomach. At the same time, the man´s tongue poked out, flicking at Once-ler´s earlobe before tracing the shell, causing him to gasp and squirm in his seat, grasping at the soft cushion he was sitting on. Already, the familiar heat was building up in his lower regions, and even though he was still feeling tense, his idol´s touches made it difficult to not just give in and surrender to his will at once.

The musician nibbled on his visitor´s ear, smiling in satisfaction at the sounds he already managed to get out of him with only so little.

“Hey, you wanna try something out? It´ll make this whole thing feel even better,” he murmured playfully against the other´s jaw, causing him to look up questioningly.

Greed took his hands away to rummage through the junk on his table, then took hold of a plastic pill bottle, undoing the lid with a pop. After shaking it above his open palm, a small, pink pill dropped out, and he offered it to Once-ler with a mischievous expression.

The devotee stared at it in surprise, unsure what to do. He had experimented with these kinds of things before, so it wasn´t really new to him. Still, he had often been warned not to take “candy” from strangers, and despite the fact that he had come to the musician´s place willingly, allowing himself to be this vulnerable around someone he knew next to nothing about seemed like a bad idea.

On the other hand, if he had already come this far, getting to spend a night with _the_ Greed, why not enjoy it to the fullest? When else would he ever get an opportunity like this? Life was dull and stressful; he could as well fully let go and indulge himself this once.

Abandoning all caution, he reached for the drug, but the Rockstar pulled away.

“Say ‘ahh’, dollface,” Greed purred, waiting for his visitor to open his mouth and placing the pill on his tongue.

Once-ler gulped it down, eyes going wide when his idol cupped his face right after, bringing their lips together in a rough kiss. He sighed in delight, gladly allowing the man to take control and shove his tongue inside, immediately noticing an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling as the other´s flesh roamed around. Greed had gotten a tongue piercing a while ago, and the way the piece of metal rubbed against the roof of the devotee´s mouth, the underside of his tongue, clacked against the back of his teeth- it felt so undeniably exciting, causing the blue-eyed man to moan into the kiss, grabbing onto the Rockstar’s shirt and pulling him closer. Humming softly at his visitor´s enthusiasm, the musician deepened the kiss, pulling away now and then to bite and lick at the other´s lower lip and the corners of his mouth, smudging them with his make-up as well. Once-ler´s fascination with his piercing did not remain unnoticed by Greed, and he stuck his tongue out cheekily, fully displaying it to his visitor. The devotee held his breath at that sight, feeling his member twitch in those way too tight shorts, and flicked the tip of his own tongue over the metal, playing with it before sucking lewdly at the decoration.

“Naughty boy,” the musician drawled out, pushing Once-ler down by his shoulders as he went to attack the inside of his mouth again, positioning one knee between his legs and pressing it teasingly against the noticeable bulge. Groaning, the man lifted his hips to get more out of the sensation, arms wrapping around the other´s neck, fingers desperately combing through the damp, dark locks. Greed, after delivering one last, messy kiss, abandoned his visitor’s lips, focusing instead on the flushed neck and shoulders.

Sharp bites resulting in cherry-red marks were followed by licks and kisses, turning Once-ler´s breath into uneven panting. Whatever it was Greed had given him was working fast; he felt as if he was being weighed down by a soft, heavy warmth that enveloped him from head to toe. All that was left of his tension was melting away, and every touch the man delivered felt so very intense, making sparks shoot through his body and causing a pleasant, tingling sensation that lingered even after the contact. And while Once-ler would have usually felt somewhat self-conscious about anyone looking at his- in his opinion- much too skinny form, at that moment there was nothing but excitement, and he giggled a little when his idol lifted up his shirt, the cool air of the room making his skin erupt in goosebumps.

Greed let his fingers run over the smooth chest once, but stopped his caresses, turning away.

“Alright, love, lay still just like that, ok?” he murmured smilingly, searching for something on the table again. He was quick to find it, a small, transparent packet that he opened with care. The devotee watched in wonder as the other spread its contents- a fine, white powder- onto his exposed chest, forming two thin lines with his little finger. Greed gave his visitor a devious look, holding one nostril shut as he snorted one line off his body and repeated the process with the second one. Throwing his head back with a groan, he sniffed a few more times, exhaling through his mouth before wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Wide-eyed, Once-ler took the whole scene in, transfixed by the musician´s face, his smudged makeup and messy hair, the way his expression changed as bliss slowly overtook him, pupils dilating. He looked so dirty, so depraved, so damn _bad_ , and the blue-eyed man felt as if he was gazing upon the most beautiful fucking thing in the entire world. Greed seemed to have similar thoughts, judging by the way he looked down at his visitor, eating every inch of his body up with his eyes.

He buried his teeth in Once-ler´ s skin, sucking hungrily at his ribs and collarbones, stroking the hips that peeked out from underneath the man´s shorts with his thumbs, turning his devotee into a moaning mess, making him curve his spine for every touch. Once-ler started trembling when the other bit his nipples, piercing rubbing against them with every roll of his tongue, providing additional pleasure. His body was out of his control at this point, but he didn´t mind, letting the musician take the lead.

“It´s cute how sensitive you are,” Greed whispered, taking in the sweet and sour smell of sweat that lingered on the other´s skin. “You´re so good, baby, so fun to play with… and you like all the attention a lot, don´t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the blue-eyed man mewled, impatiently rutting against his idol´s knee. “Wanna be good. Please- more?”

It was getting increasingly hard for him to speak or even think, his tongue feeling heavy just as the rest of his body and mind unable to focus on anything but Greed and the wonderful, pleasurable things he was doing with his mouth and fingers.

The celebrity licked his lips, endeared by how quickly his visitor was willing to surrender himself to him. “Let´s go somewhere more comfortable for that, yeah?”

Standing up, he lifted the other from the sofa, carried him to the suite´s bedroom where he put him down on the soft mattress of the kind-sized bed. Once-ler´s shorts and underwear were dealt with in a second, Greed sliding them off the long legs and letting them fall to the floor before staring, captivated, at the now fully exposed flesh, the throbbing, painfully hard manhood that ached for his touch, and those needy, needy eyes…

Greed rid himself of his shirt as well, allowing his visitor to marvel at the sculpted abs he would gladly bury his face in, then placed his hands onto Once-ler´s slim waist, letting them travel further down to the narrow hips, spreading the man´s legs apart to grope the inside of his thighs, all while running the tip of tongue over the man´s length, pressing it flat against the slit and licking off the precum.

“Do you know how vulnerable you are, love? I could do whatever I damn please with you right now, and all you could do would be to just lie there and take it, like a good boy,” he said darkly, leaving a hickey on the other´s upper thigh, noticing how his devotee´s dick twitched at his words.

Groaning, Once-ler moved his hips, rubbing himself against his idol´s tongue, the contact causing fireworks to explode behind his closed eyes. It was painful at this point, he knew the man had what he needed and he wanted it so, so _badly_ , for Greed to fuck him within an inch of his life with no holding back, and he didn´t feel like he could wait any longer.

“Pleeease,” he begged again with a whine, pulling on the musician´s hair, “please, you can have me any way you want… don´t care, need this-“

He yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the hips and forced onto all fours, his behind being pulled upwards and slapped roughly, a stinging pain remaining.

“Prepare yourself for me. Do it properly, I want a show.”

Once-ler heard Greed open up a drawer, pulling something out of it that he then handed to his devotee. A bottle of lubrication that he, blushing, opened with shaky hands, almost letting it fall as he coated his fingers with the substance. Even the motion of extending his arm backwards felt a little difficult, making him feel like he no longer had any control over his movements, but the thought of being at the other´s mercy was even more of a turn-on, and he bit his lip in anticipation as he guided his fingers towards his entrance, flinching of how the cold liquid felt against his heated skin.

He circled one digit around the hole before carefully easing it in, moan escaping his lips. The drug was making him feel relaxed and increased his sensitivity and pleasure threefold, leaving him wanting more and bucking his hips against his fingers as he inserted a second one right after. He curled and scissored them against the hot, tight walls, mewling noises sounding each time he pulled in and out. Behind him, Once-ler heard the sound of a fly opening, and turned around to see Greed finally freeing himself from his impossibly tight leather pants, pumping slowly at his erect length as he watched the scene before him with clouded eyes. His devotee decided to turn it up a notch, lightly swinging him hips from side to side while fingering himself, always going all the way before pulling back. It had the desired effect on the musician, who growled lowly, and pressed his member against the back of the other´s thigh in impatience.

“You´re just incredible, baby,” he murmured, groping the other´s behind and licking a bead of sweat off of his back, “I could look at you all fucking day. This something you do often? You like having someone watch you?”

“I- _ahh_ …” Once-ler´s reply was cut short by his idol biting the back of his neck just as he was about to insert a third finger, causing him to scream from the unexpected, yet sweet pain. Through all of this, he tried to string together an answer, but barely anything coherent made its way out of his mouth. He was losing himself, vision whiting out each time he managed to sloppily hit his hot spot with the tip of his fingers. The way he looked now, all covered in smudged lipstick stains and hickeys, eyes rolling to the back of his head and spit glistening on his parted lips- it was too much for Greed, who could not bring himself to be patient any longer.

“That´s enough,” the musician commanded, roughly pushing his devotee´s head into the pillow. “For someone that sweet looking to be such a whore… didn´t you tell me before, something about your Ma having been really strict with you? I wonder what she´d say, finding out about her pure baby boy allowing a stranger to fuck him senseless.”

Once-ler was firmly held by his waist, screaming loudly and arching his back when his idol thrusted inside with no warning, not even giving him a chance to get accustomed to the feeling. No, he was being inconsiderate, merciless and so, so rough- just as the blue-eyed man _needed_ , as he had dreamed to be taken and used so many nights before. It was something that no other partner, neither long term nor one-night fling, had been able to deliver quite like that, and he was already getting shamelessly addicted to Greed´s touches. His vision went blurry with tears, frail body trembling under the harsh thrusts, so much it made him feel like he´d break apart any second. At one point he found himself on his back again, legs thrown over his idol´s shoulders, who managed to get that perfect angle just right in that position. Then, there was the sensation of long fingers wrapping around his neck, pushing down a little, but not yet squeezing. Greed didn´t even need to ask for permission, his devotee was more than willing to be completely ruined regardless of any risks, pulling on his wrists in an attempt to make him harden his grip.

In an instant, Once-ler´s air supply was cut off, the breath he had been holding getting stuck in his throat. Pathetic, choked whimpers sounded from his mouth as he mindlessly clawed at his idol´s arms, whole body shivering in ecstasy. His mind was shutting down, registering only the waves of euphotic bliss that washed over him whenever Greed hit his sweet spot, and the throbbing heat that was building up in his lower body, indicating the fast approaching release. His vision began going black, ears ringing as his conscious began fading due to the lack of oxygen, but it did not matter, not when it took only a few more thrusts for him to come undone onto his chest, moans turning into hoarse sobs and cries.

With glistening, vacant eyes all puffy and cheeks wet with tears, he grabbed Greed by the hair, pulling him downwards. The grip around his neck got loose, allowing him to gasp for air, but his idol was still ruthlessly moving inside him, chasing his own climax.

“That´s it, baby, god, I love our voice,” the man whispered, lightly trapping Once-ler´s bottom lip between his teeth. His hand wandered from his devotee´s throat to his softened, now hypersensitive cock, massaging it along with his thrusts. “Can you cum for me again, call out for me?”

Too much, it was all too much, the devotee´s senses were all over the place, stars spinning before his eyes and insides feeling like they were set on fire, his idol was breaking him, ripping him into pieces in the most wonderfully agonizing way that his overstimulated mind could barely comprehend at this point. Yet still, like a prayer, Greed´s name danced on his tongue, he cried it out again and again until his voice got weak, until the feeling of their bodies blending together brought him another _little death_ , making him spasm and scratch the other man´s neck raw, sore throat unable to emit anything other than a silent cry. At the same time, Greed was pushed over the edge by the tight heat of the shaking body contracting around him, and he pulled out to stain the other´s stomach and chest with thick ropes of cum, taking one more glance at his beautifully defiled devotee before collapsing at his side, trying to catch his breath.

Once-ler could faintly hear sweet, mindless words of praise being whispered to him, perhaps even fingers running through his hair. He wasn´t sure, as he was out cold seconds later, slipping away into a deep, dreamless slumber, his exhausted mind demanding rest. And little did he know that emerald eyes were watching intently over his sleeping form, that this was the beginning of him becoming the Rockstar´s new favorite plaything, with all the consequences that came along with that. 


End file.
